A light-transmissive light-emitting device is formed by electrically connecting electrodes disposed on light-emitting elements to light-transmissive electroconductive layers on a substrate. As the connection method, the wirebonding method has been used conventionally but is not desirable as a connection method for use in a device requiring translucency, such as a touch panel or a light-emitting device.
On the other hand, Patent documents 1-5 disclose methods not using the wirebonding method for connecting light-emitting elements in a light-emitting device.
Light-transmissive light-emitting devices disclosed in Patent documents 3-5 are useful for achieving a curved shape which cannot be realized by conventional nonflexible light-transmissive light-emitting devices.